The Bride of Inuyasha
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: In this piece, Inuyasha becomes the master of Chaos, His last break up hurt him, deeply to where his heart turned cold he began hating Friendship and Love, so he begins trying to take over a kingdom, But two princesses turned him, Into stone but once he breaks free, He wants revenge but fine's himself enchanted by a Blue eyed beauty. Can she heal his broken heart. read it's good.
1. Chapter 1

"The Bride of Inuyasha"

Once a pond time, There live A Half Demon by the Name of Inuyasha, Son to a Demon Father and A Human Mother, For many years He grew unhappy with humans and Demons alike, because he wasn't welcome among them, Inuyasha thought his Mothers words were false lies, Nobody would love him, Until that Day He Met Kikyo, She change something deep down inside, but still he couldn't afford to place his trust into anyone, but yet He still tried to love Her, surprising he was willing to become human for Her just to make her happy.

That's where everything blew up the first time, Naraku's jealousy cause him to pull Kikyo and Inuyasha, making them feel betrayed by each other. Kikyo sealed Inuyasha, To a secret tree for 50 years. Until that Day Kagome came along freeing him from his deep sleep.

Afterwards thoughtout the years they hunted down Naraku, with the help of some friends for awhile, Sango the Demon slayer, Miroku the Monk, and Shippbo the fox demon, and Kirara with two tail demon cat.

Inuyasha started having feelings for Kagome, at first she did have feelings for him, But it wasn't to last forever, It was more of a crush on him, that faded away.

Shortly after Naraku was destroyed forever along with the jewel, Kagome return home never to return.

Afterwards Sango and Miroku, went there own ways and rebuilt the Demon slayers village, and many went to become slayers with the help of Kohaku, Rin even wanted to be trained to make Sesshomarou, proud that she can protect herself.

But Inuyasha got left behind, without Kagome around everyone just kind of stop being friends with Inuyasha.

So with everyone gone, plus the very last time Kagome and Inuyasha, were together, she pretty told him, Basically that nobody will ever want to be his wife, little lone love him, because he wasn't faithful enough, Kikyo will destroy every relationship he will ever have, because He can't let Kikyo go even though, she's dead now for good, He still to faithful to Kikyo, No woman wants that, that's just cruel to play with someone heart.

Kagome said that in front of everyone. Inuyasha said he didn't love Kikyo, that way anymore and He did want a chance with Kagome, but she rejected him breaking his heart.

Afterwards His heart turn cold as ice, He quit feeling for others His Powers came alive in a lot of different ways, just like Sesshomarou. He waited patiently, plotting his next move in life, After 200 years, He became known as The spirit Chaos always causing trouble for many people, The worst of it he couldn't stand love, Others drove him mad because deep down it just reminded him of how alone he was.

Until a younger Princess with magical powers found him, She told him to puts his powers torres good, At first He thought he could possibly consider it, But everyone was still disrespectful torres him, So He refuse it eventually She had no choice, His icy heart turn him more demon like then human, his hate for humans grew.

So Princess Selene, and Her Sister Princess Luna, Used special powers something called the Elements of harmony, And With them they turn Him to stone for awhile, until the sister had a falling out.

Causing the spell to weakened. Many years pass by the world was changing, but it's only been about 200 years since the Two sisters sealed him away.

Now comes along a New Princess, Rai a special Priestess who didn't know she was a princess, She began study under Princess Selene. Thoughout Her hole life, She thought Books were the only answer to life, To everything, But she knew nothing about friendship, So one day she came across something interesting, but The Princess sent Her to a village to make friends, Rai knew nothing about friendship. The only friend, she has is Artemis her assistant helper and Big Brother.

At first she didn't do well, But eventually she met 6 different people.

Amy was the first one to have met, She was in charge of making sure everyone was doing there jobs, in setting up for a celebration for The princesses.

Mina was in charge with Music and Clothes, and decorating for the celebration to start. She was surprised, when she heard that she was from the royal castle, Mina always dreamed of living there.

Then She met Leeta, She was in charge of the Food for the celebration.

Rai was surprised with all this food for the celebration. Turkey, Chicken wings, Grilled Chicken and Ribs, Mash potatoes, stuffing, and Pies like crazy, sweets of all kinds, A chocolate fountain, everything was perfect. Leeta was very honest and giving and is a true friend at heart.

Then Rai met him, Prince Darien, He was actually here as well, He was actually Selene and Luna's Baby brother, He was around Her age. Darien and Rai, were getting to know each other, But Darien was keeping his eyes on a special woman.

The last member of the group, Serenity the gentle one, She's mostly kindness was her gift to others, But she was expecting of all creatures, including demons. But of course she was extremely different, after all she was the last of her kind, The Moon people, Animals and gardening were her passions, she was in tune with natures elements and The Night sky, after she fell to earth many didn't understand Her or respect Her, even though she was a princess, she was assign to protecting the kingdom.

So a horrible monster, Try to destroy the celebration, Rai went after it and with The others following after them.  
The Demon, played illusion tricks on them to sacre them, But Amy decided to laugh at it.

Surprising everyone got though the creepy forest okay, Because Amy said sometimes you just have to laugh to fight your fears of the darkness, laughter is like light and it helps to over come your fears.

Serenity help out by glowing brightly into the night like the Moon, She guided them though the forbidden forest.

Shortly afterwards, each girl prove that they weren't going to leave Rai's side, True friends stick together. Afterwards they caught Adrian and bought him back to Princess Selene and Luna. They took him into custody so he would be accountable for his actions.

I hope you enjoy the chapter. Let's begin.

Priestess Rai, Why the long face, Aren't you excited that you can return to your studies? Asks Selene curious. That's just it, I've finally learn what it's like to have friends and now I have to leave them all, Replied Rai sadly.

Artemis take a note for Me, Please? Asks Princess Selene seriously. Right away, Replied Artemis gently.

I Selene, heard by that the Priestess Rai, continue's her studies on the magic of friendship, And that she will report her findings on friendship to Me, and that she'll live here in The Village, Spoke up Princess Selene smiling. Oh thank you, Princess, Replied Rai happy.

Ever since that day, Rai studies hard and Continue to become friends with the girls.

It's had been 3 years since, that day and what's more, Rai and Her friends had over come all Obstacles in there ways, but Inuyasha wasn't one of them, Because of Princess Luna and Selene's falling out, a few years back the spell broke they were no longer connected to the element of harmony, So he was freed once again.

Princess Rai, found out that, she was a princess. Along the way it wasn't easy.

But when the girls threatened to use the Elements of harmony ageist Inuyasha once again, He escape from Rai, because they had Him trap, Leeta, Mina, Rai and Amy were ready to blast him horriblely.

But when they started the spell, Inuyasha was really upset for one, because He really didn't want to be turned back into stone again, the fact he wanted to take over The immortals Enchanted Kingdom from Selene, That's how he got into this mess at first, He stole the elements and hid them from Rai and The others, Then separated them from each other, inside his magical maze that he created, He was able to bewitch 4 girls expect for 2 others, Rai the leader and Serenity the gentle one.

Serenity was immune to his powers, because out in space, Aliens and all kinds were trickery with illusion spells. Serenity was not able to be controlled by Inuyasha She had a really powerful will power, stronger heart yet.

Rai finally found the hidden elements, She use them to snap the other Girls out of there illusions.

Meanwhile Serenity seem calmly around Him, she wasn't afraid.

Inuyasha couldn't crack Her, But the biggest pain was Her eyes, the way she looked at him, Biggest problem was Serenity,  
Her kindness affected Inuyasha. What the hell...! is this creature, Nobody can resist my powers, Thought Inuyasha confused.

What the hell are you...! Yelled Inuyasha grabbing hold of Serenity's arms forcing her to look him in the eyes. Your powers don't affect Me, Sorry to disappoint you, Replied Serenity seriously. Her eyes, there so emotional, yet why does she look at Me with such warmth in her eyes, Thought Inuyasha curious.

He started smelling her scent, Then moved closer to Serenity. What is he doing, Wait I think he's going to kiss Me, Thought Serenity really shyly.

Take your hands off of Serenity...! Yelled The girls together. Inuyasha drop Serenity on her butt. Ouch...! Replied Serenity rubbing herself. This time you won't escape...! Yelled Rai seriously.

Serenity take your element, Says Leeta throwing it at Serenity.

What are you doing hurry up and put it on...! Yelled Rai bossing her around again. Serenity secretly hated that.

She put it on, but she didn't active her stone.

But As the spell trap him just long enough, Here it comes, Thought Inuyasha thinking it was all over, but then felt something he was free to move, wait the attack failed but how, He didn't know he saw Mina, Leeta Amy, and Rai were eyes closed and using there elements to trap him, But yet he was able to move freely, But then it hit him, Serenity's wasn't using Her jewels element, He didn't waste time, He quickly disappeared.

When the girls open there eyes they notice he was gone.

Where's his body, it should be turned to stone rock again? Asks Amy confused. As the princesses finally caught up to everyone.

Did we kill him? Asks Rai concerned. Afraid not, The Elements of Harmony can not kill, only purified or curse to stone, Replied Selene coming closer to them all. But what happened to Him then? Asks Amy seriously.

He disappeared before the attack hit him, but unfortunately the elements were not in full connections, one of you didn't exactly want to seal him, that's how he escape, Spoke Princess Luna seriously. What that's impossible we all were in sink with each other each element glowed...! Yelled Rai confused.  
I don't understand, We were all connected, Replied Mina confused too.

Unfortunately not all of you were connected, Says Selene honestly. Then what happen to him? Asks Rai serious. He escape, Because Serenity here let him get away, Spoke Darien, pointing the finger at Her.

Serenity please tell me this isn't true, Spoke Rai furious. I have no idea as to what your talking about my element was glowing too, Says Serenity serious. It couldn't have been Serenity's flaut, Replied Leeta gently.

But she did freeze when, I threw her element at Her, she didn't even want to pick it up, Spoke Mina seriously. And Rai had to yell at Serenity to grab it, Says Darien seriously. I was watching everything, She freed that monster, she let the chaos master escape...! Yelled Darien screaming out.

Serenity is this true, Did you not want to use your element on him? Asks Princess Luna seriously. I, wasn't thinking about it, I did use my element it just didn't really react is all, I couldn't help feeling sorry for Him, Says Serenity being honest.

My sweet Girl, I understand that you hold the element of kindness, But Inuyasha can not be change, He hates love and most of all friendship, His heart is as cold as ice, Says Princess Selena honestly. Then why does his eyes show sadness? thought Serenity confused. I'm sorry, But I can't believe that, If he really wanted to he could have killed Me, he was holding onto me for almost a hole hour, just trying to turn me ageist Rai and The others, If he really wanted to hurt Me he would have already done it, Says Serenity seriously.

An hour? Wait you were falling for his illusion tricks like us? Asks Mina grumpy. Yes, I'm immune to his powers, Says Serenity truthfully. No creature should ever be able to resist his mighty illusion powers over the mind, Replied Selene surprised. Perhaps Serenity's powers protect herself from such chaos magic, Spoke Luna thinking.

Well it still not okay that He escape, Everyone be on look out and this time, Serenity you are to report to Me, If you see him you will tell me where he's hiding out, is that clear Serenity, Says Selene serious tone voice. Yes, Princesses, Replied Serenity bowing.

So what should we do? Asks Leeta curious. Wear the elements at all times, I'll place a spell on them so Inuyasha, can not take them again, Says Selene seriously.  
But what can we do, Are we to just sit around doing nothing while that monster is still out there alive, Spoke Rai seriously.

Serenity didn't believe he was a monster.

Inuyasha is in hiding right now, It's pointless to go looking for him, He won't be found unless He wants to be found, I do know how he thinks, Replied Selene. How so Princess? Asks Rai curious.

I once met him before, Before I sealed him into stone, I'd tried to teach him how to use his powers for good, He's very stubborn, He seems to extremely hate Friendship and Love, that's why I know for sure Serenity, You can't heal his broken heart, because he no longer as a heart, Says Selene serious.

We have to stop him, The Enchanted lands aren't safe as long as Inuyasha's free, Says Rai honestly. Just be ready, Because if he does come back you'll need to be ready for him, We don't know what he's planning, Spoke Princess Luna. I'd like to be there to protect you, Princess Luna, Spoke Artemis blushing. Very well carry on, Says Luna leaving.

Inuyasha was watching the hole fight from his cave's mirror, He couldn't get Serenity's eyes out of his head. As he continue to watch the fight.

As the girls walked back to the village with Princess Selene.

Serenity, Spoke up Rai serious tone voice. Yeah, what is it? Asks Serenity sadly.

Slapped...! Everyone was not expecting that. Inuyasha stood up growling in his cave, Why he had no idea but slapping Serenity, it seem to upset him.

Rai what's gotten into you? Asks Leeta seriously picking Serenity up.

This is all your flaut, You back stabber, If you just did your job right just once, That Cruel Chaos freak wouldn't be free right now, Don't you ever pull this shit on us again, When I give you an order you do it, whether you like it or not...! Yelled Rai upset. But Serenity's eyes were far from sorrow, more like hating Rai right now.

Now for punishment, You can work in the library and reshelf books and Then you can clean the stables, and As punishment, Your forbidden to go anywhere alone, you will have a guard supervision at all times, To make sure you stay away from that Monster, Says Rai seriously.

You can't boss Me around Rai, I'm a free woman...! Yelled Serenity furious. Actually Serenity, I do agree with Rai, Until you can prove your loyalty to us, It's not going to be very easy trusting you from here on out, Says Princess Selene honestly.

This is unfair...! Scream out Serenity upset.

So for 3 years, Inuyasha seem to disappeared without strays.

So that's it for now hope you enjoyed please review.


	2. Chapter 2

"The Bride of Inuyasha"

Chapter 2.

So for 3 years, Inuyasha seem to disappeared without strays.

Serenity was followed around for 2 years being spied on, Eventually everyone drop it, Rai was like really up there with the princesses, Serenity hated sucking up to them, When she could actually kill them all with her own powers, But because of her vows of peace she can not, Besides somebody else would have to take her in, and a new vow is made.

Leeta was still at Her bakery, but now is married. Mina open up a fashion shop for dress designer's. Amy enjoy working as a Doctor, slash party planner. Darien got shot down by Serenity, she wasn't interested in him, plus the way He pointed her out to letting Inuyasha get away, She was just finish with Humans and Wizards cold hearts.

Rai was living back in the kingdom learning from Princess Selene and Princess Luna. Turns out Princess Luna and Artemis, became husband and Wife, and they were expecting a baby.

As they were getting ready for the royal ball for valentine special sweetheart festival, Everyone was excited, Everyone was bragging and giggling like crazy around there special somebody's, expect for Selene.

Selene, just couldn't understand it, Serenity's words that day, Why didn't Inuyasha just kill her, He's kill plenty of others before, What was so special about Serenity, Could He, Thought Selene confused.

You alright? Asks Rai concerned. I can't figure it out, Why didn't He hurt Serenity, Without her the elements would be unless to us for protection, Says Selene honestly. It's been 3 years, Perhaps we sacred him off, Spoke Rai thinking. No he's after something, But what could He want, Says Selene serious.

Well if He shows up we'll be ready for him, Spoke Mina crossing her arms. Yeah, let's get ready for the celebration, Replied Amy smiling. I wonder if he's in love with Serenity, Spoke Selene thinking.

Say what...! Yelled Leeta confused. It doesn't make any since, He could have killed Serenity, But instead he left Her unharmed perhaps maybe under that icy heart of his, He as feelings after all, Says Princess Luna seriously.

Laughing...! Laughing...! Everyone just laugh about that.

Wait let me get this right, You think He as the hot's for Serenity? Asks Rai giggling. Well yes, Replied Luna gently. Perhaps it was because of Her kindness, Of letting him escape, perhaps it was no more then an I owe you, Spoke Leeta seriously. Why that's? Asks Amy confused.

Because, She freed him, perhaps he just returned the favor by letting her live, Says Leeta honestly. Okay that's enough...! Were not going to let that monster rude this day, now let's all get back to the celebration about to happen tonight, Spoke Rai seriously.

Very well your right, Spoke Selene agreeing.

As everyone went on with there day as planned. Everyone seem so happy expect for Serenity.

She wasn't herself anymore, Ever since She had that Run in with Inuyasha, once again, she never told anybody where he was hiding out. Even though she was on orders too, But she didn't tell anyone where He was, it was just the other day, Serenity was finally freed from being watched like a criminal.

She didn't understand, Why didn't Inuyasha capture Her, and use Her ageist the others, Without Her the elements He'd be free to do whatever He wanted.

Flashbacks.  
Serenity was out on, a Run she was plague with nightmares, Of what The villagers tried to do to Her. They were laughing cruelly at Her, They grab at Her wings making jokes about Her, And started acting forceful with Her until she use her disappearing spell and ran away.

Ever since she was born, The villagers made fun of Her, Or they acted nice because she was so beautiful and rare to them.  
Darien only wanted Her because she was beautiful, many do not understand how hard it is to be immortal like Her kind of people, She wasn't able fly yet either even though she tried to learn how too, very few understood what's it like to be lonely.

Anyway as she was running, Inuyasha was out having a bath in a hot spring thinking about revenge, When he smelt somebody coming, That scent it's sweet honey brown sugar, That's the scent from that Girl, Whispered Inuyasha to himself, He dress back up and found out that it was Serenity running in the woods, before anything else happened she open her wings then slammed into a tree.

Dam it...! Scream out Serenity. Alright let's just try this again, She started running really fast, but still fell hard into a ditched. Ouch that really hurt, Cried Serenity rubbing her head.

Inuyasha was moving closer to Her. She as wings but she can't fly, Oh such a pity this catch will be easy then, Whispered Inuyasha smiling at first. Until he heard laughter.

That's another thing people laugh about, She doesn't know how to fly. Ouch, Whispered Serenity walking though the forest.  
Laughing louder.

You see I told you, she was weak, Laugh out a few people. What are doing here...! Yelled Serenity upset. Um...! pretty much, spying on the loser you are, Wait till everyone hears about this, You know if you agreed to show Me your Body then perhaps I might actually not tell everyone, About your failures to fly, Replied The man smiling.

No, Means No, I'm not some whore, You can treat with disrespect...! I'm not going to sleep with you...! Yelled Serenity upset again. Fine, but you better get back to the castle, there expecting you to sing a song, Replied another guy walking away. No way, This little flightless birdie can't fly away from us, I say we give Her, Her royal treatment, Says Curtis smiling evilly.

Inuyasha wasn't normally caring, But the thought of somebody doing that, To a woman without Her consent isn't right. He stood up about the attack, But was extremely surprised by Serenity, she attack them with Her star bolts, that shot out of Her hands.

You'll be punish for this Serenity, Were telling the Princesses about your behaviors, Yelled Curtis seriously. Serenity shot a 2nd time making them really run.

Don't come back...! Yelled Serenity growling.

Inuyasha jump out behind Her.

Well, well, If it isn't the gentle one, Serenity Right, Spoke Inuyasha gently enough. It's you, Says Serenity backing up into a tree. Yes it's Me, been awhile hasn't it, I see you haven't forgotten Me after all this time, Replied Inuyasha gently brushing her hair out of he face.

What do you want with Me this time? Asks Serenity curious. I'm in no mood for a fight, All though nice work with attacking those assholes, Oh and by the way next time open your wings wider, so the wind can push them up, running helps the speed, then lift your wings up, let the wind carry your wings, then once up in the air flap gently, Silly girl, Replied Inuyasha tapping her nose.

Afterwards then left without another word that was it.

Serenity walked back to the castle, but then use the wind to carry her wings up, she jump off a cliff and surprising she learned to fly, She was sacred but remember about flapping gently, afterwards she got it she cried because she felt free again.

He was right, His hands were so gentle, His Honey golden eyes, There so powerful so many emotions, But I know the others are wrong about Him, Maybe he was scary at first, But he can't be the Monster everyone sees him to be, More then anything, I think this hole thing is a big misunderstanding, Extremely himself I think He's hiding behind a mask, To hide his feelings, Thought Serenity blushing.

Wait, what am I thinking, I can't believe how soft I've gone, Stupid Earth, With all it's emotions, Whispered Serenity honestly. But still his hands felt so warm, His words warm and so gentle, seriously what are you thinking ? Asks Serenity confused. end of flashbacks.  
Back to that night before the Ball.

Okay calm down Serenity, You only have to sing one song, Says Serenity dressing.

Ever since then though, Inuyasha spied on everyone, specifically Serenity, He was fascinated with Her, why He didn't know.

Why'd I do those things, Every time I see Her, I get this idea to hurt Her, But as soon as She looks at Me, All though horrible thought disappear from my mind, Instead of Hurting Her, I just really want to talk to Her, Whispered Inuyasha talking to himself.

But She's so unbelievably gorgeous and kind to Me, when everyone else still treats me like a Monster, After I discovered these powers, I could get whatever I wanted, Money, diamonds crystals, powerful jewels, weapons, spells from books and scrolls everything I ever wanted with a snap of my fingers, and Yet nobody wants anything to do with Me, I deserve to be loved...! Yelled out Inuyasha punching the wall.

What's happening to Me, I use to want to take over the kingdom, So I'd finally get the respect I deserve but still, Everyone just calls Me a Half Demon or A Monster freak of chaos, What do I want, Thought Inuyasha thinking things though for once.

He start his plans for revenge at the Ball, He sent a message to the princesses, that the kingdom in the north was in trouble, He pertained to be from the Royals there, So Princess Selene and Princess Luna, went to check it out leaving the castle's protection in Princess Rai's Hands, with The help of Her friends.

Both princesses, were trap before they even knew it, Inuyasha appeared out of nowhere, taking there powers for now, He captured them and place them inside His cave closer to the village.

What do you want with Us...! Yelled Luna angry. Calm down, All will be explain soon, Once I get what I want, Replied Inuyasha seriously. And what's that? Asks Selene serious. No time for chatting, I've got a Ball to attend to, Says Inuyasha laughing.

He looked into a Mirror, Then his body transformed into his human form. Umm...! lovely, i look good, Says Inuyasha changing his clothes next in aTuxedo.

Well I'm off girls see you later, Replied Inuyasha seriously. You won't get away with this...! Yelled Selene angry. That's right, Rai and Her friends will stop you, Spoke Luna seriously.

I don't think so, Because you see Serenity doesn't want to hurt Me, Without Her your element of harmony won't work ageist me, She doesn't want to fight, She wants my safety, Quite unless to be honest, But I have to go play some more with my new toy's, enjoy your time here ladies, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

Afterwards he left sealing up the cave.

So what as happen to his icy heart why does he care so much, What is his plans, What will Serenity do when deep down she think she beginning to have feelings for Inuyasha, what can anyone do? keep reading and find out.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

"The Bride of Inuyasha"

Chapter 3.

At the ball everyone was enjoying there time dancing and laughing. Serenity got stuck having to sing for the ball. So she started practicing Her song, Can anybody fine me somebody to love.

(It's a real song, Got it off of Ella enchanted)

As Everyone was greeting each other, Again it had such a long time since, They all got together to talk a like everyone expect Serenity.

So Leeta, how's the bakery holding out? Asks Amy curious. Just fine thanks, My husband and I have had our hands full, Replied Leeta smiling. That's wonderful, though isn't it? Asks Rai curious. Well of course it is, Says Leeta serious.

Well how about you, Princess what's royal life like for you now? Asks Mina curious too. Busy, plus having to remember, everything about everyone and everything is exhausting, Replied Rai honestly.

I bet it is, Says Mina honestly. So what about you Mina, how's the fashion store coming along? Asks Leeta curious. Just fine actually, This season we've got some great designs, You should take a look sometime, Replied Mina excited. I'd love too take alook sometime, Spoke Rai serious.

As they were laughing and enjoying there time together.

Inuyasha walked into the Room watching everything around him. There's those brats, But ones missing once again, Thought Inuyasha, carefully listening in on them.

huh...! Where's Serenity at? Asks Rai looking around.

She's outside in the garden practicing Her song, Replied Leeta honestly. What song is she planning on? Asks Mina curious.  
I Don't know it's a surprise, I guess, Replied Leeta serious. That one's a really big hit, she should be a real singer, Says Amy honestly. Well the shows about to start, Says Rai seriously.

As everyone watched the show, A few kids did a song, then a couple did one. Eventually Serenity was up next, She was extremely beautiful tonight, Beautiful Red grown, with a few flowers patterns into the dress, Golden hair tied back with one ponytail and A teira made out of flowers, was around her head.

Inuyasha couldn't stop watching Her at first, but then shook it off. Don't start that again, Thought Inuyasha shaking of the nice, nice thoughts.  
Serenity began singing Her song, Everyone was either clapping or singing with her too.

Can anybody...! Fine me somebody to love...! Sang out Serenity ending of the song, while others were clapping really hard.  
Until Inuyasha, cut in at the end of the song. holding Her in His arms.

Inuyasha, what are you doing? Asks Serenity confused. Screaming...! Yelled out everyone,running away expect for Rai and Her friends.

Serenity was being held by him. Hay get your hands off her...! Yelled Leeta trying to hit him. Of course all that did was cause more fighting, until Inuyasha knock everyone back, putting Serenity in the royal thrown, afterwards He finally spoke about there missing princesses.

Artemis grew angry wanting his Wife back unharmed.

Inuyasha finally decided with what he wanted for now.  
He wanted to negotiation something, that would make everyone happy, Because he actually didn't want the castle anymore, Rai refused at first but, Serenity freak out because, she always thought you couldn't judge a book by it's cover, So because of Serenity, everyone else had to agree it was fair hearing him out, Rai decided to listen to his request.

Alright Chaos master, what is it that you want? Asks Rai seriously. First of all, For your 2 princesses freedom, I'd require 3 things, In return, Spoke Inuyasha, serious tone voice.

3 things...! boy is he being demanding, Says Amy seriously. You have 3 people, to be set free if you count to baby within Luna, So yes 3 things will be added, Says Inuyasha seriously.

Okay fine, What's the 3 deals we have to Make with You...! Yelled Rai serious tone voice. First off if I decide to retire from my work, I'd still like a piece of land to cause my chaos magic, without being yelled at, Spoke Inuyasha honestly.

That I might actually be able to do something about, Says Rai thinking. Second of all, I don't want anyone to bug me from this kingdom, if they enter into my kingdom then this deal is off do you understand me, I'm tired fighting, I'm tired of having humans in calling me horrible names, Spoke up Inuyasha extremely serious.

Alright, that's fair we leave you in peace and you won't go back on your word right, You'll never step foot in this kingdom again, you'll leave us alone? Asks Rai curious. Yes you have my word, I won't come here and you don't come there is it a deal? Asks Inuyasha serious.

Alright, you have my word about not going anywhere near your lands, and as for your new kingdom, there's an older castle deep inside the forest be on the, Old enchanted Forest, it was abandon 300 years ago, You can take over there, Says Rai making the deal. Deal I'll expect the castle, Replied Inuyasha agreeing with Rai.

But what is your 3rd request? Asks Mina with attitude. I am thinking about that one, Replied Inuyasha seriously. You mean, you don't even know? Asks Leeta laughing with others as well. Why you...! Grumbled out Inuyasha.

He's so stubborn and some what stupid, Replied Amy seriously. It's no wonder, he doesn't have any friends, Says Mina honestly. probably his own Mother only love him, Says Amy seriously. Not evening she could love that, Replied Leeta laughing seriously.

Stop it...! Yelled Serenity upset. What to worry about, He promise not to attack us anymore, Says Mina with a snobby attitude.

Watch your mouths, before I forget the deal and You'll never see your Princesses again...! Yelled Inuyasha seriously. Girls that's enough...! Yelled Rai upset. That's when He got an idea, He smiled, He looked at Serenity once, Then turned his attention on all of them.

Calm down, everyone please, I'm about to double the offer, I am willing to expect all offers, but for number 3, I'll exchange both princesses, an exchange for one Woman, Spoke Inuyasha honestly.

Both princesses, for exchange for 1 woman? Asks Rai confused. Exactly you get your princesses back, and You give me 1 woman for exchange, Replied Inuyasha serious. And what would you do with this woman, eat her? Asks Mina rudely.

Well of course not, If I'm going to retire from the master chaos, I'm going to need someone to keep me company, Says Inuyasha seriously.  
And what do you mean, By that? Asks Artemis seriously getting upset.

Well da...! I intend on marrying Her, possibly have children with Her, I want a Bride, So one woman, for exchange for 3 people including the baby, You give me a bride, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

He would make a terrible Father and Husband, Spoke Amy seriously. Growling...! Growled out Inuyasha. Alright...! and who is this bride of yours going to be? Asks Rai concerned. Inuyasha's eyes landed on Serenity.

Serenity could tell who he want hinting at Her, wasn't He, Thought Serenity blushing.

I only have one condition, She has to come willing, I don't want Force for my bride I want respect for my bride, I want Her to expect these terms on Her own free will, Because once she agrees to be with Me it's forever, There's No going back, No divorce complete forever with Me until death dude us part, She becomes my Bride that's my only request As well, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

Who would want to marry you...! Laugh out Mina and the others.

Serenity was confused by all of this, but understood it all.

Perhaps you need time to think about it, But remember it's either your Princesses, or one of your women, I'll give you 3 days, I have a cave up in the mountain side up that way, Give me your answer by then, You have until the 3rd days sunrise to give me your answer's or otherwise you lose, your princesses and the young one, Spoke Inuyasha coldly.

There's nothing else you want? Asks Rai concerned. 1 female, and you get your princesses back, fair trade, Replied Inuyasha disappearing.

So what will everyone decide on, Will Serenity finally be free of Rai's bossing her around, Is she ready to expect getting married to him, Keep reading and find out.

To Be continue.


	4. Chapter 4

"The Bride of Inuyasha"

Chapter 4.

Afterwards everyone was freaking out about all of this. Can they give him, His last request or not. Let's continue the story.

What should we do, Either we find someone willing to go, or we lose the princesses, Spoke Rai honestly. And Artemis's baby, Says Mina worried. What can we do? Asks Leeta worried.

Everyone looked around for possible women, who were single but nobody wanted that Demon for a Husband no way, For 2 days nothing could be done everyone rejected the thought of being trapped with that creature.

Nobody wants to marry that monster, Spoke Mina serious. Well I was in charge of protecting everyone, So I'll go then, Says Rai honestly. No way don't even think about it, Replied Artemis seriously.

But Luna, Says Rai. Wouldn't want that, I want her home too, but your my sister, I won't let you be with that monster...! Yelled Artemis angry. He's right, I should go, Replied Amy seriously. You can't go...! Yelled Leeta seriously.

Look everyone is tired out, let's all get a good nights rest and come up with a plan by morning, Says Mina honestly. She's right, Replied Rai yawning. Let's sleep on it, we've got until sunrise tomorrow to give him our answers, Says Rai seriously.

So everyone went to sleep, but Serenity she just couldn't sleep, she just couldn't believe what was happening. Leeta was married and has a kid. Amy was really busy, plus like somebody already. Mina was dating a extremely rich guy, plus hates Inuyasha, they would probably kill each other. And Rai needs to be in the kingdom and let's face it, Darien and Rai have been dating for 3 weeks now.

And She secretly still feels like deep down He was hinting at Her, To become his bride.

Serenity walked into the kitchen, thinking harder She was drinking hot chocolate relaxing, thinking about what to do here.

That day when, Inuyasha brush her hair out of Her face, Then told Her how to open her wings more to catch flight, She didn't think He was a monster like everyone thought, To be honest, she didn't believe that he'd actually hurt Princess Luna or Her baby, He might seem cold but deep down, that's not what she seen with Her own eyes.

So She wrote a Letter for everyone, Saying that she would go in replace of the princesses, They were needed by lots of people, Princess Selene, was a powerful Person practically immortal, The people needed Her and Her Sister Luna, After all She was just a nobody just a good soldier, she agree to go willing without any fussing.

She asks not to be followed in the letter. And with that, She flew off into the early morning, The sun began raising.

Inuyasha, told the Princesses, Once somebody steps forward to be his Bride, they were free to go, they laugh like crazy too. Later on, He walked outside his new castle and went to the caves, Waiting a little for somebody to tell him there answers.

Serenity was flying threw the air, and caught site of him standing outside a cave. As He scent somebody coming, Then looked up at Serenity, she was coming right for him.

He back up a little bit for Her to land.

Well if it isn't the gentle one, We meet again, I see you've learn how to fly now, So what brings you to Me Once again what did Princess Rai, put you up to this, If your here to re and Negotiation, you can forget it, I won't change my mind, Spoke Inuyasha strictly serious.

I'm not here for that, I'm here because You've asks for Bride, and A Bride you shall have, Replied Serenity gently. Oh...! and who is my lucky bride? Asks Inuyasha curious. Serenity was looking him over once more before she spoke.

Who is it? Asks Inuyasha getting impatient. Me, You can take Me, I'm willing to go of my own free will, Replied Serenity clear as day. At first he laugh, thinking it was a joke by Rai, or something like that. Your serious? Asks Inuyasha curious now.

Yes, I'm serious unless you don't approve of Me, I know i'm not very beautiful I completely understand if you don't want a ugly freak for a bride, Says Serenity seriously.

No, no, Now hold on, I'd didn't say you were ugly freak, I like you, I approve You'll do, Besides to be honest with you, It was you that I was hoping for to expect to be my bride, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. So I was right, You were hinting for Me, To agree to this, Says Serenity serious. He just nodded his head yes.

She is beautiful most definitely not an ugly freak, She has a very gentle spirit, But yet very different from Humans, Thought Inuyasha circleing around her, touching Her looking her over completely, As he brush, A hand over he wings gently, Then looked over Her hair, gently push her hair behind Her ears.

Serenity finally grabbed his hands.

I am willing to expect your offer to be your bride, As long as you hold to your word, That you'll release the Princesses, Spoke Serenity honestly. Inuyasha was very surprised by Her spirited attitude.

Very well, I'll expect you as a Bride, Your Extremely gorgeous, head strong, possibly the bravest person I've ever met in years, Replied Inuyasha honestly. Very well, then I expect your offer, Spoke up Serenity blushing nervously agreeing to this.

Alright, let's get something clear here, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously. What's that? Asks Serenity curious.

I want you to know, That I do not want to hurt you, I'm not asking for a bride to torment, I want a companion, someone I can talk to share things with, To love her, Says Inuyasha honestly.

Companionship, Love, Spoke Serenity blushing redder. Inuyasha blushed too.

Fine Let me praise it this way for you, Whatever you want, You shall have it, what's mind is yours, So I'll do everything to please you, As well so jewels Money, everything you could even dream off, you'll have it then, all I asks that you expect this Ring and be mind forever and to love Me, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

As she looked him in the eyes, She decided to give him Her answer. I don't how I feel, But I'm sure we'll fine happiness together, love take time to build, but I still want to be with you, Yes, I'll expect your Diamond Ring, Replied Serenity seriously.

He was extremely surprised and a little confused. I like you too, Says Inuyasha grabbing, Her hand and place the ring over Her finger. One question, though? Asks Inuyasha curious. What is it? Asks Serenity gently.

Why didn't you help everyone, to turn me back to stone, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. To be honest, When I looked though your eyes, I could tell you were scared but more then anything, I felt like I was looking though my own eyes, when truthfully they were yours they reminded me of Home, where I belong, Spoke Serenity honestly.

Umm...! I see, Replied Inuyasha gently. I could asks you the same question, You could have killed me easily too, but you didn't why not, twice now you could have but you didn't it, Why? Asks Serenity curious. Because your the only person who doesn't scream at my appearance, and Your not afraid of Me, You don't flinch when I touch your face, Replied Inuyasha touching her face. I see, So deep down your just wearing a mask to hide your emotions, Says Serenity holding his hands.

Sometimes, Sometimes I'm exactly who I am, Grumpy Half Demon, Well do you still want to expect to Marry Me? Asks Inuyasha started to feel something strong inside him. Yes, I promise that I'll never try to run, I'll expect to being your bride, Says Serenity honestly.

He was about to kiss her when, Everyone came running after Her.

As the girls came running to the cave.

Serenity why are you doing this, Your not going with him are you?Asks Rai screaming. Why didn't you tell us about leaving us? Asks Mina angry.  
Everyone yelled after another.

We all had a deal...! Yelled Inuyasha growling. silent your still on the enchanted kingdom grounds, That doesn't apply here, Replied Rai complaining.  
Inuyasha, Just let me deal with them, please? Asks Serenity pleading. Oh alright, Make it fast, Replied Inuyasha crossing his arms.

Serenity why? Asks Leeta sadly. Because you all have a purpose in the village, I mean you all have a life, I don't really have anyone, expect for animal to comfort me, I've never really belong in the village anyways, Besides somebody started to get on my nerves, Spoke Serenity honestly.

But you belong with us, Says Amy crying. But this is for the greater good, Both Selene and Luna will be safe, everyone can calm down for once, I'm going to be just fine, I promise you all that I'll be alright, Send letters and I'll send them back, Replied Serenity seriously.

But you don't deserve to be unhappy, Says Mina crying. I'm already unhappy with what every Human mortal, Has tried to do to me, and To be honest I'm sick of working in the stables and kitchen, I'm a princess too and I deserve better then this life, Replied Serenity honestly. What do you mean? Asks Leeta confused.

It's just something that happened, But don't worry because I'll be fine, Replied Serenity honestly. You have got to be the bravest person alive to be willing to do this, Says Leeta hugging her.

Alright that's enough, Now we did have a deal now, You can send letters to my bride, but don't cross over into my kingdom without My permissions, or the deal is off understood, Spoke Inuyasha warping his arms around Serenity. Yes, Says Leeta understanding very well.

Good, now excuse us, We've got to get to know each other better, Don't we sweetheart, Spoke Inuyasha picking her up and disappeared.  
As Luna and Selene, reappeared right in front of them.

What happen Rai, wait did Inuyasha actually set us free? Asks Selene confused. Yes, Replied Rai crying. The deal as been made, Says Mina crying too. Oh no, Who did He take? Asks Luna curious. Princess Serenity of The Moon kingdom, Replied Rai honestly.  
Everyone went confused as to what they could do.

So that's it for now hope you enjoyed please review.


	5. Chapter 5

The Bride of Inuyasha.

So last time on The Bride of Inuyasha, Serenity expected to become His woman for the exchange for the Princesses, What will life be like for Serenity, Will she finally be happy or Will she still hate feeling like a caged Bird. Keep reading and find out.

Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 5.

What happen, How is it that Serenity agreed to go...! Yelled Princess Luna upset. She wanted to help, Says Leeta honestly. But She's not ready, Specially not with Him, Spoke Princess Luna furious. We promise to stay out of his castle's grounds, Replied Princess Rai seriously.

Princess Luna, is what Serenity say true, Is she too a magical princess? Asks Mina gently. Yes, She was, Spoke Princess Luna. Then why isn't she a royal like you 3 princesses? Asks Amy confused. Serenity is powerful, She could destroy us all if she wanted too, Spoke Princess Selene gently. More powerful then You and Princess Luna? Asks Amy surprised.

Serenity is apart of the night sky, The Moon, The Stars, Her kingdom is the night, But she also apart of the Earth, She's able to create gardens of flowers and much more damages with it's powers, Replied Princess Luna honestly. Then why is she the element of Kindness? Asks Rai curious. Under all of that power, Is a very gentle creature, A true hearted person, Serenity made a vow that she would never use Her powers for forceful purpose's, Replied Princess Selene gently.

Everyone nodded there heads.

But that's what I'm afraid of, Says Princess Luna sacred. Why? Asks Leeta confused. If Inuyasha, learns about Her powers and history, Will he truly not sneak revenge with Her powers, What if he as other plans for her, besides marriage, Spoke Princess Luna terrified. Serenity won't agree to hurt people, Says Leeta honest. Not unless her vows are broken, witch they are now, Even she could sneak revenge on everyone who dear tried to harm Her, Replied Princess Luna honestly.

Serenity isn't cold hearted enough to sneak revenge, Spoke Princess Selene comforting her Sister. Even since, we had that falling out and you banish me to the moon, That's where I met Demon's like Serenity's kind, Spoke Princess Luna uneasy.

I'm sorry sister, Says Princess Selene. Serenity was born on the moon? Asks Mina confused. Yes she was, Replied Princess Luna seriously. Once my time on the moon was done, It was that time a terrible war broke out inside the Moon Kingdom, Serenity lost everything she ever cared about that night, Spoke Princess Luna sadden.

Princess Luna, Do you love Serenity? Asks Rai confused. Yes I do, I raise her as if she was my daughter, Replied Luna tearing up. What happen? Asks Mina sadden. What, did what happen? Asks Luna confused. The people what happen to them all? Asks Mina seriously.

Everything happened so fast, All I remember is everyone shouting and running, Then there was a bright light, Like a star floating above the city, It called Queen Serenity to it, She use it's powers to defeat the enemy attacking, While all of this was happening She place Little Serenity into my arms, and told me to run, they were forbidden to leave with the curse marks that the people were scared with, Serenity was the only one untouched yet, So I use my powers to run away, as I looked back the water turn to ice, the kingdom sank into the moon, everyone was gone they were destroyed, Serenity was 8 years old then, I took her home with Me, there's never been a problem until now, Says Princess Luna worried.

Wow...! so all along she knew, who attack her kingdom right? Asks Rai sadly. Unfortunately no, We don't think she does if she did, She'd probably kill Me, Replied Princess Selene sacred. Kill you...! What are you saying why would she kill you...! Yelled all girls expect for Luna.

Because it was my magical soldiers that were sent to drive them off of there lands, There just was to many of them, Says Princess Selene worried. What do you mean? Asks Leeta confused.

They raise up ageist Me, I couldn't let the rebels go without punishment, I thought I was only protecting my people, I made a terrible mistake, But I was the one who order for the moon kingdom's death, They were just like Inuyasha, able to create chaos powers, I couldn't let more of them continue to create problem's for us, That's why Serenity is unaffected by Inuyasha's powers, Her people are immune to it, And So I made the decision to attack and destroy them before they became to powerful, to hurt humans and people like us, Replied Selene seriously.

So you just murdered, Serenity's family? Asks Mina uncontrollably upset.

Yes, When Luna returned with Serenity, and she didn't bear a mark like them, I was going to kill her myself but Luna wouldn't allow it, She made me open my eyes as to what I had done was extremely wrong, I promise never to do anything like that again and as for Serenity, Luna raise her and I asks that this secret never be told to Serenity as to who destroy Her falling she must never know about this happening, You girls will not tell Her about this information ever being told understand, Spoke Princess Selene serious tone voice.

So were suppose to lie to our best friend for your mistake? Asks Leeta upset. I'm asking you as your Princess, To understand as to why I never told Serenity, If she knew she never forgive us, Not even you girls will mean anything to her once she finds out about this, Please I'm asking that you don't tell Her, I'm asking you to protect her from herself and this kingdoms peace, Replied Princess Selene honest. Fine, for everyone's own good we won't tell Serenity about this, Says Princess Rai agreeing.

Fine, Replied everyone.

So what would happen if Serenity ever did learn about her families killer was, Can Selene be so sure as to make sure that Serenity never finds out, keep reading and find out.


	6. Chapter 6

The Bride of Inuyasha.

So last time on The Bride of Inuyasha, Serenity expected to become His woman for the exchange for the Princesses, What will life be like for Serenity and Inuyasha now, Will she finally be happy or Will she still hate feeling like a caged Bird with thousands of questions that are still keeping her up at night. Keep reading and find out.

Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 6.

Meanwhile inside Inuyasha's new castle.

Woo...! This place is really going to need a fixer upper, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. Serenity was quite.

What do you think, My future Queen, What should we do with this castle? Asks Inuyasha, warping his arms around Her. Well...! for starters, Let's fixes up the walls and Rooms, Says Serenity seriously looking around at to old abandon castle falling apart.

Very true, this should take about 20 minutes clean up, Replied Inuyasha snapping his fingers.

As the walls magically repaired themselves together, Everything seemed to rebuild itself. There now that's better, Says Inuyasha putting windows in and furniture.

Serenity was amazed by his powers, He has a human soul and A Demon soul, but now he's using powers of chaos, to create whatever he wants with the snapping of his fingers, He's creating magical powers that both Humans and Demons don't get almost like Her people's powers over chaos, question is how did he get so good at them?

Beautiful, don't you think? Asks Inuyasha smiling at his golden kingdom, Gardens of wild flowers all around the castle, Water that was clean. It's a beautiful way to show off your chaos magic, Replied Serenity honestly. Of course It is, I am the master of Chaos, Spoke up Inuyasha happy with his kingdom. Don't kid yourself, Replied Serenity serious tone voice.

Excuse me, Says Inuyasha confused. This is child's play a 7 year old from my homelands could do that, Replied Serenity stubbornly. Your joking, far as I'm concerned goes, I'm the only creature who's unlock this secret powers, Says Inuyasha confident.

Serenity snap her fingers together too, The flowers grew even bigger then before, The trees seem to surround the castle like a barrier, the treetops practically hid everything.

Inuyasha was surprised. But how, I thought, I was the only Creature to control, chaos powers? Asks Inuyasha surprised. Just shows you shouldn't judge somebody before you get to know them, Replied Serenity smiling. As she snap her fingers once more she made room for sunlight to come though for the flowers to grow.

Fine, You surprised Me but Now as for You, My Bride this is for You, Says Inuyasha holding a crowd. What's this for? Asks Serenity nervously. Well if were to be married, Then that will make You my Queen, and I promise to give you everything, I could ever give, Replied Inuyasha kissing her hand.

Everything, I want huh? Asks Serenity seriously. But of course, I want My forever Mate to be happy here with Me, I am not exactly a Monster, I might seem aggressive, But I promise that I'll make your life here Happy and filled with Love and Richest, You can have whatever you want, Replied Inuyasha, holding hands with Serena, while walking around the castle.

Oh...! I don't even know what, I want anymore, Ever since Rai came along it was all about Her or The Kingdom protecting the royal family, Even though I'm a princess too, they always look down a pond Me, Spoke up Serenity to herself.

Even though He was listening.

Your a princess? Asks Inuyasha confused. Yes, But my kingdom was destroyed years ago, I escape here with Princess Luna, but nobody as ever truly understood Me, Replied Serenity gently.

That's very confusing, Because as much as I dislike Selene and Her Sister Luna,There normally open with open arms to royalty, and specifically magical elementel princesses, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously.

Not to me, I was place as a slave to the princesses, My world is destroyed I'm the last of my kind, Replied Serenity honestly. What do you mean by your world? Asks Inuyasha confused. Perhaps we can talk about it over dinner tonight, But if there's anything, I want more then anything, it's to know who murdered my family, My kingdom, Replied Serenity seriously.

Umm...! If you wish to know, I'll look into it, If that's is your wish, My princess, Says Inuyasha seriously. Yes, My wish is to revenge my people, Spoke Serenity serious. Very well, we'll talk about it tonight over dinner, Replied Inuyasha holding her hands.

Thank you, If you find out everything I want, Then I'll return your wishes as well, Spoke Serenity honestly. Expected, for starters this will be your room until the wedding night, So please enjoy and if You need anything just asks me, Spoke Inuyasha snapping his fingers.

As Serenity open the doors, Inside the hugh room was a small flowers pattern bed covers, Its a size single bed and curtains by the windows.

Do you like it? Asks Inuyasha curious. It's beautiful, Says Serenity walking around the room. Is there anything else, you'd like? Asks Inuyasha. Well truth be told, I'm going to need a closest, for my wardrobes, My clothes to hang up, Says Serenity honestly.

Don't worry about that, Because We will be going somewhere special tomorrow, You can pick out whatever you want there, Replied Inuyasha gently. Where are you going? Asks Serenity curious. Just a village up In the northern mountains, They make fascinating clothes and much more beautiful things for a beautiful lady, Says Inuyasha kissing her hand.

Thanks, So I'll get us dinner started for us then, Replied Serenity blushing. I'll go hunt down our main course, Says Inuyasha seriously.

Afterwards Serenity, walked into the kitchen.

Inuyasha, had plenty of vegetables and other things. She was really nervous about the wedding, She looked over her ring.

How did I get myself into all of these mess's, Whispered Serenity cutting vegetables. As she remember Her real family, she missed them very much.

I really miss, My Family, Spoke Serenity sadden. But soon I'll find out, what really happen all those years ago, Whispered Serenity serious. Here you go, Serenity Says Inuyasha putting down boar meat on the kitchens counter.

Look's good and you already cleaned it, nice job, Spoke Serenity finishing up with the strew. What is that? Asks Inuyasha curious. It's Just potatoes, onions and other vegetables to go with The meat, Now goes in half the pork, Spoke Serenity honestly. Sounds good, To Me, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

Now we wait, Says Serenity smiling. Well while were waiting, Why don't you go get relax and dressed for dinner, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously. I am dress, Replied Serenity confused. I put something in your room, for you to wear, it's on your bed, Says Inuyasha serious.

Already, I'll go take a look, Says Serenity curious.

As she looked over the kimono, It was beautiful. She put it on for now then tied her hair back. Beautiful black kimono with white lilies, with a dark blue warp around the waist and legs. kind of like Sango's traveling clothes.

Afterwards she walked into the front dinning room.

Looks good on you, It suits your beauty, Spoke Inuyasha smiling. It's beautiful, and really comfortable, Replied Serenity surprised. Kimono will always beat dresses, there more comfortable to wear, Says Inuyasha, smiling. That's my thought any way's, Replied Serenity blushing.

Afterwards they ate dinner together, enjoying there meals together, they spoke about many things, until Serenity explain everything she remember about her kingdom and where she came from.

He agreed to help her find out the truth about what happen.

So that's it for this story, So what will happen, can He come though for Her, Find out what happen to her family, what happens when she find out that everyone knew about it, and didn't tell her, what happens when she uses both light and dark magical powers. keep reading.


End file.
